The present subject matter relates generally to mounted camera suspension and stabilization systems that can be worn by a user.
Cameras and camera rigs can be heavy to hold for even a short duration of time. Conventional rigs that support cameras often introduce unwanted transmitted body movements and shake. They also limit the range of vertical positioning and travel.
In addition, conventional systems that utilize tension cords or elastic tubing, present buoyancy over a range too limited to provide even lift from floor to overhead of the operator in a single vertical camera movement. As a result, such systems have to be preset in each different position. In addition to this limited range, unwanted body motion and footsteps are transmitted through the ridged supports, through the lines, and into the load.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system with an even lift tension throughout an extended vertical range of the camera load without the need to utilize counterweights, and can also further dampen vibrations and operator body movements.